


Professor Snape Meets Harry's Daughter

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry and Ginny's daughter is late to the sorting ceremony.  Written before the publication ofDeathly Hallowsand consequently AU.





	Professor Snape Meets Harry's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

One student was missing as the little band of nervous first-years filed into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. Lily Potter had waited as long as she could, but she finally had go to in search of a loo. 

“Why didn’t you go on the train?” her cousin Abby Weasley asked. Lily didn‘t answer. Some older boys had decided it would be fun to bar first-years from entering the toilet. So Lily had decided to wait until she was at the castle. 

“Come with me,” she begged, but Abby shook her head.

“I’m not going missing on my first night here,” she said. “I’ll save your place in line.”

Fortunately, the girls’ loo was nearby. But when Lily returned, the other students were gone. The huge double doors were locked when she turned the handle.

“Might I ask what you are doing out here?”

The deep voice seemed to come out of nowhere, and Lily jumped. A tall, dark-haired man dressed entirely in black was standing there, glaring at her. He had to be the horrible Professor Snape, the one her father and Uncle Ron disliked so much. 

“Well? Why aren’t you inside with the others? The sorting ceremony is well underway.”

“I’m sorry, Professor Snape. I went to the loo, and when I came back the doors were locked,” Lily quavered. 

The man came closer, and Lily involuntarily drew back.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said, attempting to sound pleasant. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t eat first-years for dinner. You know my name, perhaps you will tell me yours. Judging by the color of your hair, you must be a Weasley.”

“L-Lily Potter,” Lily stammered.  "My mother is Ginny Weasley."

“Ah,” Professor Snape said, his expression softening.

“You were named for your grandmother, then,” he said, looking pleased. “I knew her when we were children.” 

“Yes, I was named for her,” Lily said, feeling less afraid. 

He held out his arm.

“Come along, Miss Potter,” he said kindly. “You don’t want to miss being sorted.”

Trembling, Lily took his arm and gasped as he used wandless magic to make the doors swing open. All conversation ceased as Lily and Professor Snape made their way up the aisle. The other first-years stared at Lily in aa mixture of awe and shock. She was actually being escorted by the notorious Professor Snape, and what’s more, he was almost smiling! 

Turning, he bowed to Lily.

“I’ll see you in class, Miss Potter,” he said. “Let us hope you have inherited your grandmother’s talent for potions.”

He watched as the granddaughter of the only woman he had ever loved joined her classmates, then he took his place at the teachers’ table.


End file.
